


The Master of fixing and fucking up

by SorcorerSupreme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, NSFW, Unrequited Love, aka max' perspective of how things went so far, aka one desparate try to fix my writer's block, we love drama don't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcorerSupreme/pseuds/SorcorerSupreme
Summary: It's Max's point of view on the things that have happened so far in "About lies, half-truths and the f*cking painful truth".Because he hates to lose. And because we love drama and some behind the scenes don't we? :))
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s), Mick Schumacher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. one

Max Emilian Verstappen hated it to lose.  
Plenty of holes in several caravans, driver’s and hotel rooms could be considered as proof.  
Heated arguments, some of them turning into fights, words that shouldn’t be said, … - the list of proof could go on and on.

But there was one thing – or more likely one person – he always lost. And just when he thought he fixed it again so it was just like before, he messed it up again. 

Back when they were kids and would accidentally meet at karting tracks throughout Europe, it was easy. He took her under his wings, protected her from idiots and made sure they knew better than to drive dirty against her. Connor, one of those dickheads who decided he didn’t have to listen to Max, learned it the hard way after crashing into her and therefore preventing her to lead the championship in her very first year.

They sneaked out whenever they could, spending some time with each other – without annoying people around him. And sometimes, he even helped her with her German homework, causing her to laugh at him for making up some quite interesting grammatical rules to justify his somewhat rusty German. Other times, they layed down on the soft grass and watched the stars, him teaching her new star constellations every time (and him spending quite a lot of time at home with reading books about it). He knew that her dad knew about them spending some time together as Norbert told him once that as long as his oldest son didn’t find out about Max and his daughter, he would be fine with ignoring the obvious.

Then, in 2012, he messed it up for the first time. His mom and dad said completely different things about how to deal with feelings – and this emotion in particular. When she had called him to tell him about joining KF3 the following year, he blurted out that he loved her. And she hang up.  
Of course, he had tried to get in contact with her again, but she was pretty good at being a really private person – even better than her older brother was.   
When he came to races of hers, she always managed to get out of his way - it seemed impossible to get her to talk to him and he gave up.

Then she showed up in Monaco, walking past him and Daniel doing an interview. His teammate thankfully covered his short blackout up, but afterwards, he didn’t really have a choice but to tell him about the girl he loved back then and still had feelings for now. Obviously he let out the part about who she really was and that his feelings were a bigger deal than Daniel realized, but it did feel surprisingly good to talk about this part of his private life for once.  
“What about all the other girls?”, the Australian asked and Max shrugged. “No one competes with her. And it’s not really helpful when there are dreams about her.”

Max didn’t feel like going to the party after the race, he just wanted to lay in bed and feel bad for himself. And so he did exactly that until he got a text from his teammate with a picture attached.  
“We’d both like to have a drink with you ;)”, Daniel wrote and when Max opened the picture, he couldn’t get ready fast enough – it was a selfie of his stupid Australian teammate with the girl of his dreams, both obviously not holding their first glass of the night in their hands.

When he entered the location, he automatically unbuttoned the first few buttons of his flannel and almost gave the search up when he heard Daniel’s laugh. Following the almost too familiar noise, he finally found them – or, to be more specific: he finally found her. She wore a grey dress, the fabric hugging her in all the right places and he quickly positioned himself next to her, letting every other guy know that she was his to take home – if they got that far, at least.

“Heyyyyy”, she beamed after Daniel hinted that there was someone special behind her, “it’s soooo nice to see you again, Maxy!” _Maxy._ She used to call him like that whenever she teased him – which was surprisingly often. “Hey.” Forcing a smile, he realized he would only manage to survive the night if he managed to catch up with the alcohol consume and quickly ordered a few shots, not really bothering about what alcohol he would drink.

A few too many shots later, he ordered a – what he declared as “last round”, knowing it probably would not be the last round of the night – of Tequila and then managed to drop the piece of citron as well as the salt. “Don’t worry, we can fix this”, she proudly announces, rubbed the citron on her lips, put a bit salt on them as well and then pulled him close, pressing her lips not so gently onto his. His drunk mind decided it would be best to kiss her back, and that was exactly what he did, pushing her against the bar and pulling him as close as somehow possible. The kiss became more and more heated until she breathlessly pulled away and chuckled slightly. “That’s not what I had in mind, but I don’t mind.”

Daniel laughed and pulled Max a tiny bit back into reality. “More salt and pieces of citron please”, he ordered, his eyes never leaving hers.

More rounds followed – and even more kisses.

“Okay, lads, I think it’s time to go”, Daniel announced, surprisingly still being sober enough to watch over his younger teammate and the mysterious girl of his dreams and received two pouts in return. “I don’t wanna go”, she declared and hugged the Dutch as if her life depended on him being right next to her. “Well you can crash at Max’s place, then you don’t have to let him go”, the Australian proposes and sighs in relief when both of them happily agree on that deal – he had no idea where she stayed, so that was definitely the easiest way for him to get both of them safely to bed.


	2. two

Max couldn’t remember much of what happened after he closed the door behind Daniel – he only remembered tiny parts of it, which were enough of a proof that he fucked it up again.   
Him pushing her down on his bed, kissing her neck and leaving marks while she mumbled an explanation about why they should stop now.   
Fragments of how he ripped her underwear off her body were haunting him in his sleeps for the weeks that followed – and the moans, all those beautiful sounds she made because of him, begging him to move harder, faster, to just please not stop, were also haunting him, but in a different kind of way. Needless to say, he didn’t need to use the internet to get off anytime soon.

The worst part, however, was that she ignored him afterward. Daniel had found out her social media and Max would be lying if he said he didn’t text her on every single platform. Mostly just one sentence: “I’m sorry, so unbelievable sorry.” She left him on read and it was even worse than when she hung up after his confession – because this time, there actually was that tiny, tiny possibility of them working it out and at least becoming friends, but no, he had to mess it up again.

When she secured her second title and Daniel brought it up with Christian nearby, it was Christian’s idea to send him to the last European Formula Three race, to promote the RedBull Driver’s academy and to show Max and his talent off. Usually, he would have declined it, rambling something about focusing on the next race on something – but he might see her, and that was enough to say yes.

And it was Daniel’s idea to ask her out for dinner, to show “some class he lacked to show yet” as his teammate would put it. But Max never expected a response. Especially not a positive response.

“She answered”, he mumbled in disbelief as they just called it a day and he finally had to look on his phone. “That’s great, man! Seems like you didn’t fuck it up completely!” 

It took him more attempts than he was willing to admit to send a message that did not seem too desperate and happy about an answer from her – he wasn’t really happy with the final text but decided that it was better than nothing.

_Really? Wow, I didn’t expect you to answer at all … Your last races with F3 are on the 17 th and 18th of October, aren’t they? _

It felt like an eternity, if not even longer until his phone vibrated on the bedside table in the small flat near the factory and showed him the message he was waiting for the whole freaking time.

  
**Yeah, but you should stay in Austin.**

Chuckling under his breath, he shook his head at her – she really expected him to stay there? When he could see her? Maybe his massive crush on her wasn’t that obvious after all. This time, he didn’t need several attempts because he exactly knew what to write – and this time, he was happy with it.

  
_I won’t stay in Austin if I can take the most breath-taking girl of the universe out for dinner._

The days until his flight didn’t pass at all. Sometimes, he was pretty sure he was able to count every single second because the time just didn’t pass. But that didn’t stop him from looking up nice restaurants in the area of the circuit, making sure they also have food she can eat while being on her diet.

On Friday, he didn’t know what came over him. When he saw her talking to Timo Glock, still a bit sweaty from qualifying, her racing suit being too big on her – but he knew what exactly was beneath it – he couldn’t help himself. He needed her. So instead of the apology talk he had planned to do, he took what he needed, what he craved. He only started to realize what he just did when there was a knock on the door and he could see some of her wetness, mixed with his cum, dripping onto the table. _Fuck._

Max gave her space on Saturday, hanging out with other people he knew, wanting to prove himself that he could control himself and that what happened yesterday was just an unfortunate moment of not being able to control himself.

But when he wanted to ask her whether the dinner would still be happening, he saw Mick approaching her room. And then she stepped out of her hotel room, wearing a stunning dress that took his breath away. His stomach ached when he realized she had covered up her marks and then started to wonder whether Mick knew about the marks the Dutch had left on her.

“Em, you look so beautiful.” Max couldn’t agree more, but he wanted to tell her that, he wanted to be able to call her ‘Em’. It should be him and not Mick. “You don’t look that bad yourself”, she answered a slightly teasing tone in her voice and just hearing it made his dick twitch as a new flashback from the night in Monaco came up. “Thanks, I’ll just take that as a compliment. Ready to go?”

As he watched them leaving, he had to use every single bit of his self-control to not follow them and tell her that he was sorry, that it should be him taking her out in that stunning dress and that she looked more than just stunning in that dress. No, she looked breathtaking and he was pretty sure he would dream of her wearing that dress quite a few times during the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions anyone? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, lads! Hope 2020 treats you well :)


End file.
